


the gift that keeps on giving

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also hint the gift is yamaguchi, awkward confessions, mentions of karasuno 1st year squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi harbors a small -huge, enormous, probably the size of a mountain actually- crush on Kageyama. Not even Yamaguchi himself can phatom as to why he has these feeling towards his teammate, only that he finds Kageyama very endearing and just way too cute. So that Yamaguchi doesn’t implode, he treats himself to giving Kageyama, sort-of-but-not-really gifts.</p>
<p> or</p>
<p>Yamaguchi has a crush on Kageyama so to deal with it he gives small gifts and does small tasks for the other boy and hopes no one notices the favored attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AidenMoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenMoo/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIDEN!!!  
> despite what you say, you're the cutest to ever cute and too pure for the sin that is everyone in the squad. I'm glad your being dragged down into rare pair hell tho
> 
> also fair warning I didn't really read this over so sorry for mistakes and all that

Yamaguchi harbors a small -huge, enormous, probably the size of a mountain actually- crush on Kageyama. Not even Yamaguchi himself can phatom as to why he has these feeling towards his teammate, only that he finds Kageyama very endearing and just way _too cute_.

So that Yamaguchi doesn’t implode, he treats himself to giving Kageyama, sort-of-but-not-really gifts. He’ll give him a handful of pencils at the beginning of the week, because Kageyama loses them like nothing. Refills his water bottle during practice, and hands him the softest towel to wipe off sweat. He even gives him his share of pork buns at the end of the day. Just all the small things, he can pass of for being kind and just a really nice teammate, because -sadly- teammates is all they’ll ever be.   
  
It was when Yamaguchi went after a stray ball during morning practice that he overheard a small conversation between the Freak-Quick duo, something along the lines of Kageyama not having enough time to grab lunch or any money in the morning and Hinata laughing at him and getting painfully grabbed by the head as result.

By the time lunch rolled around Yamaguchi had made up his mind, he’d give half of his lunch to Kageyama. But before he took his spot with the other first years in Yachi’s class -were they all agreed to eat lunch at, he’d stop by the vending machine Kageyama frequented.   
  
Entering the classroom Yamaguchi spotted four desks pushed together in a square, Kageyama already seated staring blankly out the window. Yachi was at the front of the classroom helping another student out with what looked like notes, Tsukishima decided to skip out today preferring a nap, and hinata was nowhere to be found. Opting to sit next to Kageyama, Yamaguchi gently pulled out  the chair trying not to make too much noise when the legs scraped against the floor and plopped right down in the seat. Kageyama was still lost outside the window, so Yamaguchi dropped a milk box in front of him, shocking him out of his thoughts.

Kageyama looked at the milk box, looked at Yamaguchi, and looked at the milk box again. Eyebrows pulling together creating a - _cute_ \- crease in the center he picked it up and finally kept his gaze locked onto Yamaguchi.   
  
“What’s this?” Kageyama gestured to the milk box in his hand.

Yamaguchi shrugged and plucked his homemade lunch onto the the table and sliding it to the side so that Kageyama would be able to eat from it.   
  
“It’s the milk box you always get. Isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi grabbed a pair of chopsticks, a pair for Kageyama and  a pair for himself. Handing the chopsticks over to Kageyama he took them slowly, looking even more confused than before.

“Well yeah it is- what is this?”   
  
Now holding the milk box in one hand and the chopsticks in the other Kageyama was completely perplexed.  

“Yamagu-”  
  
Attention taken away by Yachi, Kageyama watch her sit in the in front of Yamaguchi. The look on his face made it very hard for Yamaguchi to stay serious.

“Oh, are we sharing food today! That's so nice, ah, and I sort of made a little extra today so I guess it all works out!” Yachi pulled out a neat bento _full_ of food, more than he’s ever seen Yachi eat. She nudged her bento against Yamaguchi’s, when Hinata popped up seemingly out of nowhere excitedly exclaiming about all the food on the table.    
  
“UWAHH!! Look at all the food!” he pulled out the last chair in front of Kageyama and added his own bento to the center. “We should do this more often, it’s lotsa fun!” Hinata was the last one there but first to stuff his face in.    
  


Kageyama sat with his chopsticks poised not taking any food, face full of uncertainty- but really he just looked constipated. Yamaguchi noticing the internal struggle Kageyama was having with himself, nudged his shoulder with his own.   
  
“Kageyama eat!” Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama expectantly, but the other just shook his head chopsticks still in the air.   
  
Yachi ended up convincing Kageyama to eat from their food pile, though at first he was hesitant he was egged on by Hinata to do a silly challenge Yamaguchi didn’t really catch the details of. Yamaguchi gave himself a mental pat on the back, _lunch mission: feed Kageyama_ was a success overall. 10/10 will do again.   
  
The break was almost over so Yamaguchi with a full stomach took his leave. Say his goodbye’s and see ya laters, he departed with the thought of  maybe he should make a little extra lunch everyday?   
  
It was during practice that same day that Yamaguchi noticed that Kageyama was starting to notice something, which in turn made Tsukishima notice something was going on. Kageyama’s stare was not so subtle and Yamaguchi was _trying_ to hide from it while _trying_ to not be suspicious. Overall they made quite a sight during practice and with Tsukishima’s picking at them (read: Kageyama) most of the other members started to notice as well, though they only spared quick glances.   
  
The back of Yamaguchi’s neck felt on fire he wanted to tell Tsukishima to shut up he’s going to blow his cover, but then that would bow his cover. So Yamaguchi gently told Ukai that he needed to use the restroom and scampered off to hide for a bit. Well, he also took this as a chance to actually use the restroom.  
  
As Yamaguchi was walking out he bumped into none other than Kageyama. Surprised Yamaguchi squeaked and stammered a bunch of nonsense, but stopped when he noticed Kageyama had his constipated face going, but was turning a very nice shade of pink to practically scarlet. Yamaguchi slowly started going scarlet himself. Had a feeling he knew what this was about.   
  
It took Kageyama several times to get his words out, and when he did Yamaguchi wanted to drop himself in the middle of the ocean. Damn he was rather forward.  
  
“Do you like me?”  
  
 _Do you like me?_ Yamaguchi wanted to laugh, and cry, and run away to never return. Pfft. _Do you like me?_  
  
“Uhhh. No.” cue awkward laughter “What makes you say that?”  
  
How it was possible, Yamaguchi didn’t know, but the frown on Kageyama’s face deepend. Did it look sad? He sighed and the frown ended up looking really, really sad. Yamaguchi gulped.

  
Scrunching his nose up and taking a breath to speak, Kageyama spoke in a hushed tone that made it hard to hear him even when they inches away from each other.   
  
“It’s just you’re the only one who does things for me and gives me things. And I-I don’t know I just thought. I thought you liked me? Because _no one_ just does that? At least not for me?”   
  
Damn it Yamaguchi.   
  
“Also.” Kageyama stopped speaking, looked at the ground for a while and sighed. Kageyama said something, and it was really hard to catch, but Yamaguchi really hoped he heard him right.   
  
_I like you?_  
  
It was completely quiet now. Not even their breaths could be heard in the stagnant silent air, that is if they were breathing at all.   
  
Did Kageyama just admit to liking Yamaguchi? Did that really happen? Is that a thing?   
  
The quiet ended up being too much for Kageyama apparently because he turned sharply on his heel and went to leave, but Yamaguchi grabbed hold of the back of his sweaty shirt and held on for dear life.   
  
“Wait I was kidding!”   
  
Another pause.  
  
“Kidding?” Kageyama turned his head to stare bewilderedly at Yamaguchi   
  
“Yup! Just kidding! I actually really _like_ you a lot too!” Yamaguchi smiled at Kageyama looking like the freckled angel that he was.  
  
Yamaguchi was sort of proud with his power to render Kageyama speechless. How many times was that now?   
  
Turning to face Yamaguchi again Kageyama stared, causing Yamaguchi  to dropped his hand to his side but then wrung his fingers together in a nervous habit.   
  
“You did say you like me right?” Yamaguchi was starting to break out in a sweat.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Even more awkward pauses.  
  
“Well…”   
  
The two boys didn’t know what to say. This whole situation was just a _wkward_ and not how Yamaguchi wanted this to go at all, but what could he do?   
  
Since Kageyam lot complete ability to speak, Yamaguchi took the reins.  
  
“Well since we both like each other right?” Yamaguchi paused and Kageyama nodded his head “Would you possibly like to go hangout? Maybe like, I don’t know, A… Date?” Another nod. “Great! Well I don’t know about tonight, but what about tomorrow night? After school.”   
  
“Sure.”  
  
They departed with Yamaguchi going back into the gym, and Kageyama presumably going to the restroom. Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a knowing look but he just smiled it off and went back to practice.   
  
The next night right after practice- they took showers quick showers after- the two boys went out on a little dinner _date_. It was their very first and it was awkward in the being for both of them, but as the night wore on they opened up. Yamaguchi kept the conversation flowing babbling about anything and everything, with Kageyama putting his word here and there with the cutest smile ever on his lips.  
  
They shared a pie of pizza and some french fries and at the end of the night they walked around a little plaza the pizza parlor was at. They even got some very necessary ice cream in a cup to share from. But what really made Yamaguchi’s night was the stray dog that walked up to the pair on the way home, and especially the quick little peck on the cheek Kageyam left him as a parting gift.

**Author's Note:**

> bye sorry this was such a mess  
> but omg these two are really cute!


End file.
